


sleep here under my skin

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff, M/M, sleepy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're too tired for full on sex, so just kiss and pet on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep here under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> written for a kinkmeme prompt. just a short one!

Sometimes they'll come away from a fight feeling like they could take on the world all over again and win, and those are the nights of bruises crushed into hips, of dirty wet kisses and boneless oblivion, of tangled limbs too heavy to move and shoulders sore from being bitten.

Sometimes though, they'll come away from a fight feeling like a cold beer and a dumb movie would be the best thing _ever_.

Like tonight; Herc's comfortable against the corner of the couch, his feet are propped on the table and Chuck's laid against his side, head nestled against his chest. He's warm, and the movie doesn't matter, and he almost suggests going to bed, maybe a lazy fuck if they don't both fall asleep first. But somehow even the bed is too far away, and the condoms _definitely_ are. He kisses the top of Chuck's head, burying his nose in his son's thick hair and inhaling.

"Mm?"

Herc smiles, reaching to put his beer on the table, and Chuck turns as he settles back again, shuffles up a bit until he can reach Herc's mouth. His lips are lazy, there's no real pressure behind the kiss, but it's nice all the same. It's what Herc needs.

He threads his fingers into Chuck's hair, gently pushes his head back just to see those eyes come open and look at him. 

_Why should something that feels like this be called wrong?_

Low-level arousal is a soft fire in Herc's belly though when he puts his palm to Chuck's cheek only for his son to turn his head and kiss it, it flares heat down lower. Chuck's fingers lifting up his shirt don't help, either. He almost wants to tell Chuck not to start something that neither of them have the energy to finish, but the touch that trails up and into the hair on his chest is too good to stop.

Chuck dips his head, kisses Herc's skin just below his nipple, nuzzles at it and rests his chin there, looking almost cross-eyed up at Herc.

"Yeah, I... think I'll sleep here. Okay?"

"In a minute. Five. C'mere." Herc pulls at him again, wanting his mouth, wanting more of that delicious heat wrapped around his tongue, spilling over his teeth. Chuck melts quietly against him, thumb behind Herc's ear, his other hand curved over Herc's ribs. Herc kisses him like it's all there is in the world, the only thing that matters - and any time they can just be Herc and Chuck, that's the case. _You are the most important thing in my life._ He'll say it out loud one day. Maybe.

Chuck gets heavier, until Herc realizes he's the only one kissing any more, and all he can do is smile, bring Chuck's head down onto his chest again and wrap an arm over his shoulders. "Sleep, then."


End file.
